Mirror
by TokyoYu
Summary: What would happen if the whole story was reversed? Kagome a selfish half demon and inuyasha a school boy that falls into the well?
1. The beginning

Mirror

By Destiney J. M. Millar.

Disclamer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters but any of them not from the show/manga ARE definitly 100 mine

_"Be gone you demon!" a voice cried as a monk chased after the half demon Kagome. Kagome and the monk had fallen in love but a dreadful demon had set them apart. Kagome went after the sacred jewel and now the mon was chasing after her. "SACRED SOUTRAS" The monk shouted and threw cut down peices of rice paper with writing on it (Soutras). Kagome was bound to a tree. "M..Mi...Mir..Miroku..." Was her last word before she fell into a deep enchanted sleep. The monks body was burned because he died shortly after, his body was burned with the sacred jewel._

_500 years later into the modern world..._

Inuyasha a 15 year old highschool student walked down the street. He was trying to avoid his older brother. '_Feh. Popular...my ass!_ ' Inuyasha thought. His older brother did tease him many of the times they came across eachothers path. Mostly because they only had the same fathers and not the same mothers. Inuyasha's mother owned a sacred shrine with a small well inside of it. Inuyasha passed by there only to hear his brothers voice. He looked over to find Sesshoumaru standing right there in his usual: Ripped jeans, and a white top and a chain that had a dragon charm on it. "The dog has gone missing again. Make yourself useful and go look for it!" Sesshoumaru sneered. "Why don't you get fof your lazy ass and do it yourself!" Inuyasha replied. Sesshoumaru glared at his younger brother. "What was that?" He replied. With his words you could tell he was cross. "Nothing, nothing...I guess i'll go look for the dog then." Inuyasha said as he want down the stairs towards the well. Then at that moment after he had grabbed the dog, a demon broke through the well and snatched Inuyasha! He dropped the dog right there and was pulled right in the well. "The jewel...I must have the jewel. You have it don't you, i can feel my body rebuilding...GIVE ME THE SHIKON JEWEL" The demon shrieked as its long body rebuilt itself. Inuyasha hesitated, he put his hand out to push the demon away, when suddenly right from his hand a glowing light flashed before his and the demon's eyes. The demon was gone for now. Inuyasha fell down the well completely. "Whoa." He said. "Sesshoumaru! Mom? Is anybody up there!" Inuyasha shouted as he climbed through the well. It was difficult, him being human and all. He managed to climb up the well. He sat on the well's edge and looked around. "Where is this place?" He got off the well and stood up and walked around for a bit until he came across a tree. Inuyasha looked up. "A girl?" He said. He walked up to the girl. '_Dog ears? Are they real!_ ' Inuyasha thought. He touched the soutras, but before he could blink, there were men pointing arrows at him. "Get 'im!" One of them shouted and tied Inuyasha up and took him to their village. He sat there on a mat with his hands and ankles tied up. Inuyasha looked at all the men there. '_Let's see. High top, high top, high top? What is this?_ ' Inuyasha thought as he looked at all the mens hairstyles. An old lady came out of a hut as the others whispered. " _Is he a demon? _" and " _Maybe its a fox demon in desgise?_ "

The old lady looked at Inuyasha. "Now child let me have a look at ye." She gripped Inuyasha chin and forced his head upward. She was the villages priestess, Kaede. She could tell he was human.

_Later that night._

The demon that had tried to kill Inuyasha came back and now was chasing him. Kagome, as well as the tree, pulsed. ' _He's here. I can smell him. The man who killed me._ ' She thought. Inuyasha ran towards the tree and jumped on to it as the demon wrapped its long body around them. "What's the matter Miroku? Why don't you kill the demon like you killed me?" Kagome said. "My name isn't Miroku!" They fought about it for a minute. "Inu Ya Sha" He said finaly until the demon squeased tighter. "Peal the soutras off and i will save you." Kagome grinned slightly. "Ye musn't!" The old lady Kaede called out. Inuyasha had no time to waste to think on it. "Look, you wanna live or not?" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha that no choice he pealed the soutras off and then they disapeared. ' _He could peal the soutras off! _' Kaede thought. Kagome laughed evily. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" She shouted as she ripped right through the demon tearing it to bits. "You mean, that was inside my body?" Inuyasha asked. "Aye child, take it out of the demon." Kaede replied. Inuaysha did as he was told, until Kagome came at him. "Hand over the jewel, human!" Kagome attacked Inuyasha and he booked it towards a bridge. Kaede began mumbling something, she had beads in her hands. Inuyasha tripped and dropped the jewel and it rolled out onto the bridge. "That good are you if you can't even stand on your own two feet?" Kagome sneered as she picked up the jewel. The beads were around Kagomes neck.

To be continued...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Inuyasha's Mistake

Mirror

Chapter Two

Inuyasha's biggest mistake

Disclaimer: Don't own the Inuyasha characters...Never have never will.

_Where we were._

_"Hand over the jewel, human!" Kagome attacked Inuyasha and he booked it towards a bridge. Kaede began mumbling something, she had beads in her hands. Inuyasha tripped and dropped the jewel and it rolled out onto the bridge. "That good are you if you can't even stand on your own two feet?" Kagome sneered as she picked up the jewel. The beads were around Kagomes neck_...

"The word, child. Choose ye word and the spell shall work." Kaede said once the beads were fully around Kagomes neck.

"What word?"

"Heh. Foolish mortal. " Kagome said as she picked the jewel up.

Inuyasha looked at Kagomes ears and then thought of the perfect word. "SIT!"

Instantly Kagome was forced down into a face plant. Inuyasha grabbed the jewel and began to walk away.

As he walked the day seemed to almost go on forever. Inuyasha was out of it, day dreaming as usual. He really was always told to keep his head out of the clouds. Just as he was day dreaming something happened , a demon bird came right out of nowhere! "Whoa!" Inuyasha shouted as the bird attacked. He tried throwing rocks at it but that only made the bird slightly more enraged as it had seemed. Once the demon bird had got a chance, it grasped the jewel tightly with its long horrible beak. "Hey come back here! You little fu..GOD DAMNIT!" He shouted as the bird flew away. He tried chasing after it.

The bird flew for what seemed long hard miles, to Inuyasha anyways. Kagome leapt through the village. "Where is that boy?" She said in a particularly angry tone. Inuyasha couldn't take it any longer. He was looking for something to shoot at the bird. Kagome scratched throught the bird but the body rebuilt itself. Inuyasha grabbed the foot and tied a sacred soutra on it and threw it in the air. The foot came at the bird demon and once it was attached, the bird was completely destroyed. But the jewel, the jewel was alsot purified by the soutras. Instead of vanishing, it cracked. It cracked and cracked until it broke up into thousands of shards.

Kagome couldn't very well see what happened so she thought the jewel had landed somewhere. She gripped Inuyasha's shoulder tightly and dragged hgim along. "C'mon idiot! We have to look for the jewel."

"Fine!" Inuyasha shouted as he then began to look. And to his surprise, he found but only one shard. "Um...I think i...Broke it." Inuyasha said

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"See?"

Inuyasha showed Kagome the shard.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kagome shouted.

They both walked back to the village and into Kaede's hut. Night had already spread all over Japan like a giant blanket.

"It is both you, Inuyasha, the incarnation of my brother, and you Kagome's job to make sure all the shards are colloected. So it doesnt fall into the wrong hands. Even just one shard can create an evil so powerful...It could destroy the whole entire earth." Kaede warned them both. "There ain't no way i'm working with that guy." Kagome rudely inturpted Inuyasha before he could even get a word out of his mouth. "Well i guess i should help. I mean, it being my fault after all, and since i'm the only one who can sense the jewel shards." Inuyasha finaly spoke. "Heh. I don't need anyone, i'll get them on my own." Kagome said, she hadn't realized that no one was listening to her. "I'm sorry child, did ye say something?" Kaede said.

Kagome had gotten so angry, she stormed out of the hut.

Inuyasha looked at Kaede. "I can't go home tonight, can i crash here?"

"Crash?"

"Yeah, you know, sleep?"

"Ah. Aye, ye can child. But ye have to promise to look for the shards with Kagome."

"Alright. I promise."

With that Inuyasha lied down and around fifteen minutes later fell asleep...

To be continued...

----------------------------

Foot note: I know my chapters are short, but that's only so there alot of chapters. As in not long chapters with less fo them, you know? Btw read and review, got any ideas for the next few chapters? PM me!


	3. Tomo sei ka? Developing Friendship?

**Mirror**

**Chapter 3: Tomo sei ka? (Developing Friendship?)**

Kagome sat on a tree branch. Her crimson kimono seemed to flow with the breeze. She hated it when the weather was like this. It reminded her to much of her human father. "_Father..._" She whispered as she looked up at the sun. Everytime she looked at the sun she saw a small vision of her father's image. Her heart still ached for when he was alive. "_The only one who would stand up for me..._" she whispered.

Inuyasha managed to hear the last part and walked over to the tree.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's not your concern."

"But it is."

"How?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Then i won't tell you."

Inuyasha sighed as he climbed up the tree. He sat beside Kagome. Kagome seemed to be somewhere in her own little world, day dreaming. Day dreaming of her past. Inuyasha watched as Kagomes snow-white hair seemed to follow the wind and it's movements. "I have something planned for this evening..." Inuyasha said. He was only trying to start a conversation.

"Oh?" Kagome said. She really wasn't all that interested.

"Yes. I'm going to tell every child in the village i can find to meet me at a place in the forest. Then we will have a camp fire. I figured it's something nice to do for them and something to pass through the night."

"We'll start looking for the shards tomorrow."

"Why does it have to be tomorrow?"

"Because I said so."

"Alrighty then."

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and was headed to spread the word of the campfire.

"Hey you! Wait!" Kagome shouted at him.

"My name's Inuyasha."

"Whatever. Do you want me to help spread the word around?"

"Heh. Sure."

"What's so funny?"

"Just that i think you're starting to like me as a friend."

"What! No!"

"You sure about that one?"

Kagome turned away. "I'll help out in a little bit."

"Alright." Inuyasha said as he walked off.

Inuyasha spent almost the whole day speaking with parents and children of the village.  
He wondered if Kagome was really coming. '_Probably not..._' He thought. But to his surprse, later that night Kagome did show up.

"Alright! Let's start this thing. I'm going to...uh...sing a song!" Inuyasha said

All the children cheered as he began.

"Ohhh a demon went down to tokyo,

he was lookin for a soul to steal.

He was in a bind cause he was way behind

and he was willin to make a deal.

When he came across this young monk on the fiddle and playin it hot

the demon jumped on top of a tree stump and said 'boyyy lemme tell yah what.

I guess you didn't know it, but i'm a fiddle player too.

And if you care to take a dare, i'll make a bet with you.

Now you play pretty good fiddle monk, but dive this ol' demon his due

i bet the jewel of four souls against your soul cause i think i'm better than you.'

The boy said 'My names Shinya and it might be a sin, but i take your bet you're gonna regret

i'm the best there's ever been.'

The demon summoned up his case and said 'I'll start this show'

and acid dripped from his finger tips as he rosined up his bow.

He pulled that bow acrosst he strings and it made a evil hissssss

then a band of his pals joined in and it sounded something like this..."

Inuyasha for a few secodns made funny guitar noises with his mouth and pretened to play a guitar along with it.

" When the demon finished, Shinya said 'Well you're pretty good ol' son. But sit down on that chair right there and lemme show ya how it's done.'

He played ' Fire on the mountains run children run. The demon's are in the castle of the rising sun. Chickens in the bread pan eating all the doe

Grandmother, does your fox bite? No child no.'

The demon bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat. And he laid that jewel on the ground of Shinya's feet.

'Demon, just come on back if you ever wanna try again...Cause i dun told you once you son of a gun i'm the best theres ever been.'

He played: ' Fire on the mountains run children run. The demon's are in the castle of the rising sun. Chickens in the bread pan eating all the doe

Grandmother, does your fox bite? No child no.' " Inuyasha finished

The children cheered loudly as the fire crackled

Inuyasha gazed deep within Kagomes golden eyes.

'_Developing Friendship?_' He thought as the fire seemed to grow.

TO BE CONTINUED

-----------------------------

Footnote: What is to happen next! Lol find out by checking everyday for updates.


	4. Connection

**Mirror**

**Chapter 4: Connection**

The fire burned brightly. Inuyasha pulled on Kagome's haori and pulled her along as the children had already fallen asleep.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked

"Do you have to ask so many questions? Just come with me, I want to show you something." said Inuyasha

"Alright, make this quick."

"Don't worry this'll be quick."

Inuyasha took Kagome to a very wide open spot, where it was quiet. There was no fire or anything lighting their way, but the stars were twinkling like glitter.

"Lie down." Inuyasha said.

"What! Are you stupid? I'm not falling for that one!"

"No. Lie down so you can see the stars, i don't plan on being perverted."

"Alright."

Kagome lied down on the ground. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her when she could just see some of the groups of stars making little images in the night sky.

"What is it you wanted to show me?"

"The constilations."

"The consti-whata?"

"Constilations." Inuyasha said as he lied down beside her and gazed deeply into her shimmering gold eyes.

"Alright, whats that?"

"Pictures the stars make in the sky. Special people were able to figure out what the images were and name them, watch."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and made her hand go into a pointing position. He pointed at some of the constilations.

"Draco. There once was a man, a goddess and a dragon. The dragon was causing so much trouble. The man tried to slay the dragon but could not, so he gave up. The goddess had become cross and in her flustraition she took the dragon and shot him up to the sky. The dragons body became tangled with the stars and he was to weak to unknot himself. In the end the dragon died but didn't fade away, his body became many stars which formed a picture of a dragon."

It got slightly colder outside. Kagome was half asleep and cold so she snuggled up close to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled at her. '_I was right._' He thought.

"The Big Dipper. There is a story behind it. It's apart of another constelation, Ursa Major. A bear demon was shot up in the sky, and like the dragon got stuck up there. Legened has it that she watches over us all at night protecting us, but we're not too sure."

Little did they know Kaede was watching from afar. '_Looks as if they got over eachother's difference's pretty quick, either that or both of them are really desperate._' she thought.

Inuyasha looked at the half-asleep Kagome. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"Is it really any of your concern?"

"It is."

"How so?"

"Nevermind."

"Thought so."

Inuyasha stared at Kagomes snow-white hair. '_Like silk._' He thought.

Just as they both were getting cozy they both heard an extremly loud **BOOM!**

Guess what? TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Angel of fire Shakaku

**Mirror**

**Chapter 5: Angel of Fire - Shakaku**

_Where we left off:_

_Inuyasha stared at Kagomes snow-white hair. 'Like silk.' He thought._

_Just as they both were getting cozy they both heard an extremly loud **BOOM!**_

Kagome shot upward into a standing position fster than a bullet itself.

"What the hell was that!" She shouted.

"I don't know."

"Let's get a move on already to check it out!"

"Fine!"

Inuyasha was somewhat angry because him and Kagome were just finally starting to get along when all of a sudden this had to happen.  
That re-entered the part of the forest the children were sleeping in to see two demon children chanting something over the fire. The flames were now out of control and to high. The other children trembled in fear as they saw a dark figure apear right before their eyes.

"All rise mighty Shakaku!" The demon children chanted.

Th dark figure spread its long firey wings out of the fire. The figure look like that of an angel!

Kagome and Inuyasha waited to see what enemy they had to fight.

"_Inuyasha..._" Kagome whispered.

"_What?_" He whispered back.

"_Take my haori, it'll protect you from this demons flames._"

"_Ummm...Kagome? I don't think it's a demon._"

Shakaku cackled as she opened her sun yellow eyes.

"3,000 years have gone by. Today, i am resurected. I Shakaku 'Angel from the flames of hell' Have risen." Shakaku cackled.

"The jewel. Where is it?" Shakaku looked at Inuyasha.

Inuaysha hesitated, he had never fought soeone like this. Infact he was used to fighting humans- mainly at school.

"Give me the jewel or i shall be cross. I know you have it, i can sense it's power." Shakaku said evily.

Shakau grabbed Inuyasha by the throat.

Inuyasha actually valued his life so almost immediatly, he handed over the only shard he and Kagome had.

"What do you think you are doing stupid!" Kagome shouted at him.

Shakaku stared at the small shard in her hand.

"My my my, You naughty little boy. You shattered the jewel. Tell me where the rest of it is or i shall be cross."

"I...I...I don't know."

Shakakus eyes narrowed. "You are no longer any use to me. I shall kill you now."

"HEY RETARD! OVER HERE!" Kagome shouted as she slashed through Shakaku.

Shakaku threw Inuyasha against a tree and set him on fire. Inuyasha was unconsious to even know and Kagome didn't mind much for the fact she knew her Kimono was almost impossible to burn.

Shakaku sent a blade at Kagome and it cut open on her shoulder. "Oh my, i didn't know what i was going to do if this didn't hurt you."

Shakaku tangled Kagome up with her wing and then looked over at Inuyasha. "Why does he not burn?"

Kagome laughed. "Shouldn't of taken your eyes offa me!" Kagome put her claw on her bleeding wound. "BLADES OF BLOOD!"

Shakakus arm was cut right off.

Shakaku gave Kagome all she got. "You little bi-" Kagome was cut off because she ahd to dodge Shakakus attacks.

Once Inuyasha awoke he began looking for Shakakus power source.  
He looked near the fire, to find a strange looking peice of wood with ancient symbols carved all over it. '_This must be it_' He thought.

He put Kagomes haori over his hand. '_If this stopped me from burning, the it shouldnt allow my hand to burn._' Inuyasha thought.

He quicked wrapped the hair around his hand and gripped the peice of wood.  
He began sealing sacred soutras to it.

Shakakus power was fading. "What do you think you are doing!" Shakaku looked at Inuyasha.

"Yo! I thought i told you to pay attention!" Kagome shot at Shakaku's face.

"Oh no! My lovely angelic face is ruined!" Shakaku screamed.

Inuyasha kept trying to break the peice of wood and purify it at the same time.

The peice of wood finaly smashed open and Shakaku's whole body turned into wood and shattered leaving nothin but toothpick sized pieces of wood behind.

"A piece of wood?" Inuyasha thought.

"And you are surprised! It was probably used in a shrine to worship the devil!" Kagome sneered.

"Alright, let's get a move on."

Inuyasha paused for a second. '_This might take longer than i expected._' He thought as he began walking.

The sun began to rise up. The day seemed brighter than usual. '_Atleast the memory wont fade away_' He thought with a small grin on his face.


	6. Denile

**Mirror**

**Chapter 6: Denile**

"I think someone has a slight crush on me!" Inuyasha laughed as he and Kagome headed out of the village.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Kagome replied

"You!"

"Ick! Do not!" Kagome growled.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

They fought about it for a while until Inuyasha shoved her and ran. Kagome easily caught up to him and shoved him aside and he fell smack hard on his ass.

"Oh you're so gonna pay for that!" Inuyasha laughed.

Inuyasha chased after Kagome. Surprisingly for once Kagome laughed, not a wicked laugh either, somewhat of a...Giggle! Quickly Kagome put ehr hands on her mouth so she wouldnt laugh like that again.

Inuyasha tripped and this time landed in a lying position. He looked at Kagome, who was staring straight over head of him.

"What?" Inuyasha said. He looked up ward to see a priestess.

"Well hi there handsom!" The priestess said.

"Uh...Hi?" Inuyasha replied

The priestess helped Inuyasha up.

"Thanks." he muttered.

"My name's Sango." The priestess Sango giggled

"Uh, I'm Inu...Yasha?"

"That's a pretty sexy name.." she paused

"Oh! Would you be willing to let me bear your child?"

"WHAT!" Kagome shouted angrily and literally shoved Sango.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sango cried after she fell down. "That hurt!"

"Here, let me help you up." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Sango's hand and helped her get up.

Kagome was almost in tears herself so she just ran ahead to catch ehrself before she actually cried.

"Wow, what a hot-head" Sango watched Kagome.

"Well yeah...But, We're on somewhat of a trip to find the sacred Jewel shards, would like to come with us?" Inuyasha asked

"If it means being with you, handsome, then sure." Sango smiled.

They both began to walk and eventually caught up with Kagome. Kagome was still angry at Inuyasha for even helping that girl

'_How could he!_ ' Kagome thought.

"Sango, meet Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, pleasure." Sango said and gave a face as if to say 'I'm better than you' or 'I dont want to meet this girl, she's nothing but demonic trash'

"Yeah, a reeeeeal pleasure to you to" Kagome replied. '_Miss bitch._' She thought.

"Well Kagome, this sure proves alot." Inuyasha smiled.

"Oh yeah, what!" she replied

"You really do have a crush on me!" Inuyasha laughed than ran for his life.

"No i don't!" Kagome growled and ran after him.

Sango stood there confused and then giggled.

"He's mine!" Sango laughed

To be continued.


	7. Kikyo: SheDemon From Hell

**Mirror**

**Chapter 7: Kikyo: She-Demon From Hell**

Kikyo stormed around, her aura darker than usual. "Why can't i find that goddamned sword!" She shouted. She pulled back her long snow-white hair and tied it up in a red ribbon. The blue cresant moon on hear forhead showing. "M'lady, your sister, someone has unbound her from the tree!" Shippo explained to Kikyo. "So the brat _finally_ had someone take the spell off. Feh. As long as that little bitch doesn't get in my way." Kikyo growled.

Meanwhile only a few miles away, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango weren't that far.

Kagome sniffed the air. "Wait i recognise this scent." She said as she sniffed the air some more.

"What is it girl! Boy fall down the well?" Inuyasha made a slight joke.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome yelled. '_Kikyo's scent is everywhere here!_ ' she thought.

"May i ask, what is it you smell, Kagome?" Sango asked

"Kikyo.. "

Kikyo could smell Kagome and a few others. ' _Grrr! That little bitch had to get in my way!_ ' She thought.

"M'lady! What if the passage way to get the sword has to do with Kagome herself!" Shippo said out of nowhere.

"Good thinking Shippo. Let us meet up with Kagome, only this time we'll have a little fun." Kikyo cackled.

"Yes, M'lady."

After a while of walking, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome noticed something. A dark figure stranding in the distance, with some huge puffy thing on it's arm. The figure of course had a feminin shape because it was Kikyo as you can see. Wither her little bundle of evil, Shippo.

Beside Kikyo there was something like a cage and a man lay inside of it, moaning in pain.

"Little sister..." Kikyo called out.

"Kikyo!" Kagome growled.

"Come here and meet your dear _human_ father one last time."

"It can't be! He's dead! It's a trick!"

"How dare you insult Lady Kikyo. You're lucky she was nice enough to create him a body!" Shippo called out.

Kagome had a great pain in her heart, and it had gotten to her. She lost control when she heard her father being whipped by Kikyo's minions. She ran to her father and ocne the cage was broken, Kikyo got one of her demons to use an attack against them.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and jumped infront of her.

"Oh gods, Inuyasha!" Sango went over him.

Kagomes father made an orb of light apear and flash its heavenly glow. Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha were taken to a magical place, however, Inuyasha was unconsious as well as Sango.

"w-where are we?" Kagome asked her father.

"The world between the spirit world and you own. I will have to be leaving soon, so we do not have much time." Kagome's father said

"A-alright."

Kagome's father grabbed Kagome gently and held her in his arms like he did when she was a child. He hummed a nice soft tune.

Inuyasha and Sango had woken up. To their surprise, they couldn't move theri bodies.

' _what's going on? why can't i frickin' move my body!_ ' Inuyasha thought.

' _Who is that man over there, why am i here? Why can't i move!_ ' Sango thought.

Both looked into the pond that was close by. The reflection of Kagomes dad, did not have a face.

' _Kagome! It's a trick!_ ' Inuyasha tried to call out

'_ Heh heh heh. Little demonic bitch gets what she deserves...But...If Inuyasha truely cares about her, than i must too._ ' Sango thought

Kagome then looked into the waters herself and began to freak out, until the man whom she thought was her father began to actualy sing that tune. She started to fall asleep. Her 'Father' threw her into the water and held her there. "Kagome, where is the sword?" He asked gently. "_I don't know..._" She whispered. Her father tried to get deeper within her soul. For that's the type of demon he was. He fed off of souls. Then the world around them disapeared to give off its truthful form. A dark creepy place infested with Kikyo's minions. Kagome forced herself to wake up when she head Inuyasha shout "**KAGOME**!"

She woke up and escaped the demon. Becoming fustraited, Kikyo sent forth Shippo after her. Shippo took out an object. A little twig, but then suddenly it turned into a staff! He placed the staff down into the ground and it pulsed. "Aye M'ilady, she is the keeper of the sword."

Kikyo tooker claw and dug it into Kagome's eye.

"Ahhhh! YOU BITCH!" Kagome screamed

Kikyo slowely pulled out a crimson pearl from Kagomes right eye and threw it up in the air and it opened up a portal. Kikyo and Shippo both jumped in, cackling away. "What are you doing, idiots! Follow her!" Kagome shouted and went through the portal. Sango and Inuyasha followed, clueless.

they went to a very scary place where the living dead walked. Nothing but dried lands and bone was this place. They got to a huge skeleton with but one missing fang. They entered through the mouth until Kagome felt soemthing bite her. She slapped her face and watched a flea fall down. " Oh it's you, Myoga. Havn't seen _you_ in a while." She said. "Yes, Lady Kagome. We must get your fathers sword!" He shouted and Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha ran inside. Kikyo was already inside, trying to get the sword out but the barrier on it back fired her. "Kagome, ruin her ego. Take the sword." Inuyasha thought that his idea was brilliant, but as soo as Kagome touched the sword,it back fired her. Although she could withstand it longer than Kikyo. "Hah! So it didn't work for yo either, little sister."

"Yeah? So what?" Kagome fumed

Inuyasha was curious. He looked at Sango as she just stood there ready to use her holy attacks on this demon. '_ If demons cannot touch it, or anyone with demonic powers in it, was this sword truely mean't for Kagome? Does this mean a huan could pull the sword out?_ ' Inuyasha thought as he walked closer to the sword. Inuyasha yanked on the sword and to his surprise, it came lose. "No way..." Shippo said. "Ummm...I'm sorry? It just came loose?" Was all Inuyasha could get to escape his mouth.

Kikyo walked over with an evil grin on her face. "You have come to be useless now. My poisonous talons bid you farewell." Kikyo said.

To be continued


	8. True Form and the sword awakens

**Mirror**

**Chapter 8: True Form**

_Inuyasha was curious. He looked at Sango as she just stood there ready to use her holy attacks on this demon._

_' If demons cannot touch it, or anyone with_ _demonic powers in it, was this sword truely mean't for Kagome? Does this mean a huan could pull the sword out? ' _

_Inuyasha thought as he walked closer to the sword. Inuyasha yanked on the sword and to his surprise, it came lose. "_

_No way..." Shippo said. "Ummm...I'm sorry? It just came loose?" Was all Inuyasha could get to escape his mouth_. _Kikyo walked over with an evil grin on her face. _

_"You have come to be useless now. My poisonous talons bid you farewell." Kikyo said._

Inuyasha hesitated. "Uhh..." He still had the sword in his hands. Kikyo shot her claws out at him, dripping with purple acid. As the acid dropped onto the floor all around Inuyasha became surrounded with it, until it got up his legs and slithered up his body until he fell and it finally went over his head. "Ka...Go...Me..." Was all he said as the poison went over top of him. Sango stood there. Kikyo walked over to her and preformed the same attack, Sango tried holding up a holy barrier, but this place itself and anyone with demonic energy with it's aura was too strong, so the barrier failed. Sango ran to where Inuyasha was and soon the poison got to her.

"INUYASHA! SANGO!" Kagome screamed

"Well, now that those distractions have been put away, let's continue our fight, shall we?" Kikyo said

"YOU BITCH! YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!"

Kagome ran at Kikyo "Iron Reaver Spirit Stealer!" She screamed and slashed her claws at Kikyo

Nothing but a slight scratch on her armour did it place upon her.

"hahaha!" Kikyo cackled and then soon had Kagome by the throat.

Kagome kept staring at Kikyo whilst squirming like hell.

"Let me go!"

"Just like old times isn't it little sister? I always would win. Such a shame."

Kagome almost broke free, when suddenly Inuyasha and Sango burst out of the poison. The swords barrier kept them alive.

'_How did they survive my poison talons?_ ' Kikyo thought

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and then said. "Here, i believe this belongs to you."

Kikyo became enraged.

In her deep rage she began to transform right infront of everyone, into a giant beast. A cross between a wolf and a poodle.

Shippo cackled. "That's M'lady."

Kagome stared at Kikyo's true form. Kagome tried to use the sword. "This ugly pile of rust wont work!" she fumed

Inuyasha ran outside and Kikyo followed him. Sango ran out as well.

"_Dumbasses!_ " Kagome thought.

Kagome ran after them.

Inuyasha began freaking out as he could tell Kagome had not yet figured out how to use the sword.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME PROTECT YOU!" She screamed and then she could feel the sword's demonic energy kick in.

Within seconds the rusted sword became a nice, huge, blunt fang.

"So Mom did leave something great after all." Kagome stared in awe

But whilst she was in her glory Kikyo took her mighty paw and swiped at Kagome.

"Why you little..." KAgome screamed as she ran toward her sister.

She jumped with her sword and began to cut and slash out at her sister.

She managed to cut her sisters right arm off. Kikyo was bleeding so badly that she fell down the cliff that was there, however, before she was about to land she turned into a ball of light. Taking shippo with her, she vanished.

Inuyasha and Sango were happy, however, Kagome wasn't. She didn't want to stop fighting until one was dead.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. "So what's the name of the sword?" He asked. Kagome looked on the sheath

"Hmmm. Jisatsu." Kagome muttered.

"All right. Let's get out of this place." Sango said.

"How?" Inquired Inuyasha.

Just then Myoga came with a giant dead bird, since this was something like the spirit world, the dead were somewhat living.

"So you still run away from danger." Kagome said

"Ummm No! I was getting all of you a ride!" Myoga hesitated

"Suuuuurrrrrreeeeee" Kagome said as they all got on the dead bird (it's like a teridactle) And flew off into the sunset.

To yet again, be continued.


	9. InuYasha returns home

**Mirror**

**Chapter 9 : Inuyasha returns home**

Inuyasha , Kagome and Sango managed to get out of Kagome's fathers tomb and continued on their path. "Inuyasha, tell me how to use this god damned sword! I know you know how to use it." Kagome growled.

"Fine." Inuyasha said.

"Okay! Now tell me!" Kagome shouted.

"Dare i say this but, do you promise to protect me, a _worthless_ mortal?"

"Hell no!"

"Grr...SIT!"

Kagome did a face plant into the ground they were walking upon. Inuyasha started heading back the other way, he remembered the way to the well.

"Hey! Stupid! Where are you going!" Kagome called out.

"Yeah sexy, where are you going?" Sango asked

"Would you just shut up already Sango?" Kagome swatted Sango upside the head.

" _I'm _going home." Inuyasha said.

"Wait! Stupid! You can't go home!"

"That's not my name." Was all Inuyasha said and then he left.

"Feh, We don't need him." Kagome sneered and continued on that way.

Sango paused and watched Inuyasha. "Maybe we do need him..."

"How so?" Kagome asked

"Well since he is mostly the only one that can SEE and sense clearly, the jewel shards presence. Maybe you should go after him."

"I can't go back and get him..."

Inuyasha was already close to the well.

' _If only..._ ' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha jumped into the well. '_ Hopefully i never have to see her again!_ ' He thought

Inuyasha climbed out of the well and looked around him. "Finally. Home."

Sesshoumaru was right outside of the shrine. " _Inuyasha..._" He whispered quietly "Well looks like hes not here, I'll just go tell his mother i haven't found him yet.

Inuyasha over heard him. "You jackass! I'm right here!" He ran out to him.

"What did you call me?"

"Jackass"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by the front of his shirt and rose his fist at him.

He stood in that position until Izayoi (i think) ran out. "Inuyasha!" She cried

"Mom." Inuyasha said.

"You're alright!" She said and hugged her son.

"Yes I'm alright."

Izayoi brought her son and step son inside.

To be continued. (Wow finally I'm back!)


End file.
